Data packet communication over a Wide Area Network (WAN) may involve utilization of User Datagram Protocol (UDP) in one or more applications. These one or more applications (e.g., real-time gaming) may be particularly suited to UDP when delivery of all data packets is not critical. In certain other applications, to mitigate the effects of lossy communication, every data packet may be retransmitted from a source location to a destination location regardless of prior receipt thereof. However, this may cause usable data bandwidth to be cut in half.